


A bit of Destiel in my life.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing a bunch of Destiel fics... I will just put them into this work... bookmark if you want to read the future ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of Destiel in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to write destiel... So I decided to try...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are walking past a fountain when Cas notices a man throwing change into it. He asks Dean why and It turns into a proposal.

“What is that man over there doing Dean?” Cas asks as they pass a man throwing coins into a fountain.

 

“He’s throwing change into the fountain and praying. Weird freak.” Dean answers sarcastically.

 

“Dean there is no reason to be rude. Many men give money and pray over it. It happens a lot in churches. But this fountain holds no significance. Why throw coins in it?” Cas reprimands lightly.

 

“Because the shmucks think that an organization will get it or that their wishes will be granted.” Dean answers matter of factly.

 

“Oh okay. I suppose that makes sense.” Cas responds although it’s fairly obvious he doesn’t actually understand.

 

“And its not actually insignificant. Well, it was up till today. But today, I was hoping to make it more important. By proposing.” Dean chatters out.

Cas tilts his head in confusion, "proposing what Dean? I don't understand why that makes this significant."

 

“Proposing marriage you dork.” Dean responds with a laugh. “Would you like to marry me Cas?”

 

“Of course I would Dean, but if I’m correct, marriage between two men; particularly an angel and a man; is not legal in the United States.” Cas reminds, still confused at the proposal.

 

“I know that, but one day it’ll be legal. And until then you can still wear the ring.” Dean says excitedly.

 

“Alright yes, I’ll ‘marry’ you Dean.” Cas smiles, offering no resistance as his fiance grabs his hand to add a ring.


End file.
